BOOK TWO: Interesting & Confusing Twisting Events
by Rurple101
Summary: Sequel to BOOK 1 SixCharms&ALockedLocket - Alice may have returned to her beloved Underland but things seem to be held up in the past. Seeing as everyone was affected by her leaving and thought about it, they are re-considering their own GRIM pasts...
1. Previously

Hello our dear and lovely readers! (don't wee in your seat guys. calm down. LOL) It is good to be back (again LOL) and me and Jazz thought we were cruel before...LOL! (The LOL fever is back -_arghh_!) Please review.

* * *

**BOOK TWO: Interesting & Confusing Twisting Events**  
_By Rurple101 & BiGbLuEeYeS1136_

_**Previously...**  
_

_So Alice walked him to her chambers, sat them down with a cup of tea each and told her side of the separation to him. He listened at some points with a scowl on his face at the mention of the many suitors and rude men talking to her as if she were dirt and a grin when she would have a certain dream remembering their friends._

_"As soon as I remembered you, I remembered everything else." She stated. He nodded and smiled kindly at her. It was so good to have her back. Brimming with muchness, he pulled her into his arms in a hug._

_Only he didn't stop and his face leaned in towards Alice's. He made eye contact with a wink and stroked her cheek with a thimble-covered finger. The cool metal of the thimble on her skin made her shiver and she leaned towards him as well, almost self-consciously._

_

* * *

_

_They were nose to nose and she sighed. He trailed his finger until it slid off her cheek and held her face in his hands. Then he got even closer (if it was possible) and…_

...he touched his forehead to her and sighed heavily. Was this right? - why did he feel like there was some invisable barrier around them? Would it eat them if he proceeded? Did he honestly want to continue? The moment was ruined as soon as Alice looked up; disapointment writen all over her face. He'd buggered it up - big time. There was no way that she would feel this way towards him.

He was a hatter and her best friend - not love, just friend. It was amazing how quickly he hated the word. Friend, no ring to it at all.

Alice opened her mouth to speak but was interupted by a clearing of throats. They turned to see McTwisp there with a worried look on his face.

"Alice, Tarrant - come quickly. Her Majesty has...fallen ill. It's even showing outside!" he exclaimed. They gasped and turned to the windows. It was pouring with rain.

"Let's go!" Alice said, and lifted up her dress so she could run down the corridor towards the Queen's chambers. The hatter put a worried expression on but deep down he felt sorrow of the darkest kind.

* * *

Queen of Underland, Mirana was sitting on her sofa in her bedroom beside the fire as she watched the downpour outside. _Her fault_, she thought. It was her fault she had made it cry - she was feeling it deep within her.

The sadness, the lonelyness of her on her alone to herself - was all too much. Tarrant Hightopp had become the possible suitor to her Champion and yet she was still lonely. The guilty feeling of jealously and pain stroke through her and she started sobbing harder and harder into her hands.

Why was she on her own? Why couldn't she find the one she loved or meant to be with? _Why_? She had lost the only man she had ever loved to her sister and now she was convinced that she would now forever be lonely. I hate being alone - I need someone to look after me, to hold me and love me and have children - to make a new royal family to Underland so her sister would never rule again.

"Mirana?" came Alice's soft voice as she walked into the room without knocking. Mirana continued crying and somehwere inside it she mumbled hello but not even her could understand through her violent sobbing and shaking of her form.

Alice had never seen the Queen this vunrable. It made her scared. She went over to the Queen and patted her on the back.

"Tell me what's wrong Mirana." she ordered and Mirana didn't disobey.

* * *

Please tell us what you think! and REVIEW! cheers x x x


	2. Mirana's Past

**BOOK TWO: Interesting & Confusing Twisting Events**  
_By Rurple101 & BiGbLuEeYeS1136_

"Tell me what's wrong, Mirana" Alice ordered and Mirana didn't disobey. She looked up at her Champion with pained eyes, the tears still streaming from her eyes.

"All my life...I have loved and helped every living creature. I even made an oath to never harm any of them. I have battled al the way through my life, like you Alice to please others and never thinking about myself. I was way too much selfless especially when I was younger. Iracebeth made it harder for me as she wanted to destroy nearly ever living creature I fought to keep alive. I helped my parents to improve Underland; I invented the shrinking and growing potions and assisted making the portal to your world Alice." She said and then stopped.

Alice offered her a tissue and she took it gratefully and blew her nose. She dabbed at the tears and carried on.

"When I was twelve our grandmother died, on my mother's side. I was on better terms with her and I was left in her will, nearly all her jewellery and potions and ect which she knew I would make use of. Iracebeth, being jealous got a reasonable sum of money but being her, it wasn't enough. This caused her to bring up the subject of…."

"Who would get the crown?" Alice guessed and Mirana nodded.

"Racie would always…you have no idea how _tiresome_ she became. She was only a couple of years older than me though she thought that she would get it. Often I would get her screaming that she wished I'd never been born, _literally_. I never got on with her. She always threw things at me, always made me embarrassed while seeing the public. Once she ripped my grown at my birthday ball and everyone saw me in my undergarments!"

She chuckled darkly at the memory. _Mirana why are you telling her of all people? Alice does not want to hear your freaking life story!_ _Get a grip!_ But she ignored the voice.

"Then on my ninetieth birthday, our father died…on _purpose_." She said.

"How do you know it was on purpose?" Alice asked, deeply interested.

"Because I saw Iracebeth sneak behind him and slit his throat." Mirana choked out.

The image of her own sister walking behind their kind father while he was dancing with their mother and stabbing him was penetrated into her skull like a dark flashback.

"I was dancing with a suitor who really was the most _boring_ person in the world. I ignored him and was looking aimlessly around the room and… Mother smiled for a moment, blinked and opened her eyes to see bloody spilling over her dress…. I just…saw her kill _daddy_." She murmured before her voice broke and the sobs broke free again.

"Why is she so _mean_? Why is so she _selfish_? _WHY_?" Mirana screamed as she sobbed.

Alice put her arms around the Queen and whispered soothing words to her. Mirana didn't want to stop crying as she stained Alice's pale green dress with her tears.

"I'm so _pathetic_! I'm meant to be the Queen yet I am haunted by my past! I'm so _weak_, _pathetic_, and _stupid_!" she copied the words from her sister's mouth.

The voice of Iracebeth hissed at her through her head and she crumpled into a heap.

The doors opened quickly and Tarrant came inside the chambers. He saw Alice hugging Mirana and walked over quickly.

Alice mouthed '_I'll tell you later_' and he nodded and sat down beside the Queen. He put his hand on Mirana's shoulder and she looked up to him.

"I made you another hat your Majesty. Its crystal this time which means you can actually see right through it!" he said excitedly and his distracting worked. Mirana was interested by the idea of another hat so she calmed down.

"Have you calmed down your Majesty?" he asked in a low voice.

Mirana considered herself and gasped. She had been screaming, while Alice and Tarrant were present!

She should of never told anyone. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed and got up before running out of the room.

* * *

Mirana hurried along to her throne room. She checked in a mirror and gasped again. She looked like the walking dead! She didn't even care so she wiped away the running make up and walked into the throne room. She sighed happily as she sat in her throne. Why did the feeling of guilt hover over? She turned around to the windows made of glass.

It was still pouring it down. That must mean she was still upset. She sighed and closed her eyes – what was really bothering her? The voice of her sister hissing insults at her from her childhood was a spiteful thing that she often ignored. Why was it that the recent courtship of Tarrant and Alice did she feel the loneliness?

She needed a man, a man to love her like…he had. She gulped down her hysterics and concentrated on where she was. She got up and grabbed an umbrella, heading outside. She needed to clear her head.

* * *

When Mirana got outside, the gardens were soaking; the flowers were drinking in the water and swimming in the overflowing muddy flowerbeds.

"I'm sorry for making it so wet for you my dears" Mirana spoke loudly, over the poundering of the rain upon her umbrella. The nearby flowers looked round and saw their Queen in the rain with tears still wet on her face.

"Whatever is the problem Majesty!" a flower named Susana exclaimed upon seeing the unhappy Queen. Mirana shrugged.

"I don't know Susana. Just feeling under the weather" she managed a weak smile to her joke. The flowers raised their eyebrows.

"Is you feeling lonely?" Rosy said who was incidentally a white rose.

"Yes Rosy. I cannot help it. I feel like a part of me needs…someone or something." She spoke words of truth.

"You're Majesty; you need a man to help fill the hole in your heart." Susana assured her. "You need a man to cheer you up, to help you forget your past, to help forget the pain of a horrid sister you have and look after you."

"Just hearing the truth feels better" Mirana whispered. "But there is no man who I know who fits the description. I am a Queen; a Queen who people will only marry me for my royalty. Not me. The only one who did was a special who was sold off to the horrid sister of mine." Mirana felt tears go down her face.

The rain carried on and she continued speaking to her flowers.

* * *

As Mirana spoke to the flowers and wandered off slowly through the pouring rain in the Royal Gardens, Tarrant and Alice watched her from the overhanging balcony.

"That must be awfully calming, just standing and watching the rain and listening to it." Alice sighed. Tarrant looked at her in wonder – how could she even start to worry?

"Poor Mirana" he agreed and she nodded. "I think she's holding it up in herself, she isn't letting anyone in to speak to her about it. I and you are the only two who would be allowed. We cannot tell the kingdom that she's falling apart."

He nodded. Should he tell Alice now…? Should he finish what he had just honestly started a mere half an hour ago? Well, truth be told he thought that the idea of courting Alice while Mirana was feeling lonely was a bad idea…despite his heart telling him to ask her.

He turned back to Alice. "Alice. I..."

But only to find that she had walked away from him. He sighed; she couldn't even stand to be around him for more than a second. He'd blown it and now he would never be with her. His heart drooped and he walked slowly back towards his hat-making tower alone.


	3. Bayard & Bielle

**18th August 2010**

**I updated it and changed it due to me being angry at this time (skip the 'RANT')  
**

**:_ )**

**

* * *

**

**RANT**

**Sorry if I look like I'm slacking off guys. - I have just been on a whole week's work experience ABROAD and I'm having a BIT of a problem with writer's block. Sorry if it don't suit you guys. **

**I know it looks like I'm slacking but trust me I'm trying. I really do hate to annoy reviewers. I know that I've posted two stories as its called inspiration before it slips away. **

**I'm trying my best to make the chapters longer but seriously can some people lay off me?**

**Also read the description to the story**** - it says GRIM pasts! That tells you that this is a PAST story. Not a '_let's make them kiss and ruin the spell of the story_' - that's just stupid and won't be much of a story, would it? **

**So in future, hold your tongue before you take it out on me! And I don't actually care how long it takes to update - as long as the story gets GOOD feedback because of the plot NOT the time period it takes.**

**If this was a story (as in published book) this wouldn't happen. Would it?**

**Sorry to the OTHER lovely people who don't have a go at me for my '_mistakes_' - thank you for waiting and being patient.**

**Now I've got that off my chest, I shall give you Chapter Three :)**

**

* * *

**

**BOOK TWO: Interesting & Confusing Twisting Events**  
_By Rurple101 & BiGbLuEeYeS1136_

**Chapter Three  
**_Re-edited thanks to kind reviewers & help xx cheers_

**

* * *

**

It was a very wet and windy night when Bayard met Bielle, his future wife and mother of his pups. He was walking back home from the White Queen's castle to his home just a few miles away from the border of Marmoreal.

He turned a corner next to an alleyway and saw a beautiful bitch lying down in the freezing cold.

"Are you ok?" he asked the young dog. The female dog looked up, in fear at this stranger.

"Not really." She answered and looked away. Bayard walked over to her. He noticed that she was bleeding.

"Is it your time of month?" he asked, cautiously. He knew how women were with their periods.

"No" she said gloomily.

"Then why..." realization struck him like a lightning bolt. "Who did this to you?" **(Thanks to JadedWarrior's suggestion here!)**

"It hurts, a lot. I can't really move and the icy cold winds don't help." She howled.

He walked closer to her. "My name is Bayard. What's yours?" he asked again.

"Bielle Manner" she answered with more gloom and a flash of pain through her stomach made her whine.

"Come with me, my house isn't far." He said, lifting his paw to her. She looked at it fearfully even more.

"I won't hurt you; I'm not that type to take advantage. Her Majesty doesn't like the idea of one her closet friends to be a demon." He explained.

"You're Sir Bayard Hamar? The Royal Dog?" she asked, agape.

He nodded "Come along, I'm not taking no for an answer" he gruffed.

She made a smile and followed him towards his house, still whining in pain slightly.

* * *

_When they got to his door, Bayard helped her inside and closed the door behind him. "You may stay here as long as you need to heal." He said kindly and went to the cupboard. He brought out a bowl of water and some dog snacks._

_Bielle eyes him with caution. He was as handsome as she'd guessed and she was in deep. He was only being nice to her as she was hurt._

* * *

This was true at first, but then as Bielle's injury lead to her being ill for a while, his feelings towards her had become deeper as he'd come close to her and suffered along with her. Then there came the time when the Queen herself sat down with him and questioned him further.

"Bayard, I want you to describe Bielle to me in your own words" she'd said. And Bayard had spoken words to describe here with kindness and perfection. Mirana knew: he was in love with her.

When she spoke with Bielle herself and grown a bond to help a potion to make her feel better, Bielle had agreed.

A week after the attack (and Bielle had managed to walk again) Bayard had taken her for a stroll in the Palace gardens at Marmoreal.

* * *

"_Are you sure you don't need any support, Bielle?" Bayard asked, yet again._

"_Yes, Bayard. I must thank you, maybe more than Mirana about my situation. Without you, I would be ill and maybe even dead!" she explained._

_He stopped her and pulled her close, so close that Bielle could feel his doggy breath on her face. Very manly and arousing. She had to control herself!_

"_You know…" Bayard started suggestively. Bielle's hopes rose._

"_You don't have to leave straight away." He whispered softly. She grinned._

"_Why not?" she said, matching his tone._

"_Well I'd miss you for one thing." He replied._

_That shocked Bielle – he would MISS her?_

"_You'd miss me?" she asked. No one apart from her mother and father had said anything so kind to her._

"_Of course I would!" he said calmly. He nudged her neck with his snout and breathed out._

"_You mean a lot to me Bielle. I'm very glad I was there to help you…"_

_But he hadn't said anymore after that as Bielle had thrown herself at him in a scout crushing kiss._

"_I love you Bayard" Bielle whined in happiness. Her eyes were dancing – to match his._

"_I love you too Bielle." He spluttered back and pulled her close again. _

_

* * *

_

"Bayard! What are you doing out here on your own?" came Bielle, marching across the courtyard to her husband.

"Sorry Bielle, I was just remembering our past." He said softly. Bielle blushed and sat next to him.

"Better" she sighed. The she turned to him. "I'm still having those nightmares, Bayard – I cannot get rid of them without that calming potion that Mirana gives me!"

"Don't stress, Love. Mirana doesn't mind. Just remember that I'm the dog next to you. I cannot forgive myself for what happened at Salazen Grum in the dungeons." His head roped.

"But we can pull through this together, Bielle." He said hopefully. "I can feel that our future is bright. We've had pups and they are the most adorable pups." He soothed her.

She smiled. "I love you Bayard"

"I love you too Bielle" he smiled.


	4. Charlotte's Story

**Interesting & Confusing Twisting Events**  
_By Rurple101_

"I _demand _to see Lady Alice and Mr Hightopp!" Charlotte Edgecombe bellowed from her cell in the White Queen's dungeons.

She had been re-captured after her meeting with Mr Hightopp at the Tea Table before Lady Alice had returned.

And she had been forced to call her a _Lady_.

As opposed to a _Gentlemen_? She'd thought. _Jeez_…

"Lady Alice and Mr Hightopp aren't available to speak to you, Miss Edgecombe" a guard informed her.

She spat at him in anger. "I want to speak to the Queen then!"

"She doesn't want to see you either" the other dumber guard had told her. She screamed in disbelief.

They all didn't want to see her! How stupid and churlish!

The first guard had punched the other guard in annoyance. When will he learn to keep his stupid gob shut?

"No more speaking to the guilty" he announced. The younger guard nodded and coughed nervously.

Charlotte groaned and slumped back into her stool. These people were weird. She thought back to her when she first met some of her friends.

* * *

"_She is Alice!" Tweedledee announced as he saw Charlotte approach them. Tweedledum groaned at his twin. "She can't be Alice, she has got black hair! Alice is blonde!"_

_Charlotte smiled at them. "Hello, my name is Miss Edgecombe, Charlotte really. Where can I find my auntie, the Red Queen?" she asked kindly._

_When she had first awoken in her maidenhood to Underland, she was a very well kept and pretty girl. She was well mannered, taught by her carer, the White Queen._

_She had been looked after; just how Mirana had cared for her own daughter, Lily but unfortunately had disappeared mysteriously in a storm. The whole kingdom had been frantic to search for the Queen's only child. But that had been 2 years previous and Mirana had been guilt ridden ever since. But more of that later._

"_Umm" Tweedledum stated, staring up at the beautiful lady in front of him. He was blushing furiously and wished he was taller and more handsome._

"_The Red Queen? Why would you want to see that old hag?" Tweedledee rudely said. Tweedledum groaned and hit his brother._

"_She lives in Salazen Grum; you know the big castle there. She isn't the Queen as really she is the White Queen's sister." He explained._

_She smiled at his helpfulness. "Thank you. What are your names?" she asked._

"_Tweedledum and Tweedledee" Tweedledum said immediately. "I'm Dum and he's Dee."_

"_Counter wise, I'm Dee and he's Dum" Tweedledee stated. He noticed how his brother's eyes fazed over this pretty lady. He sighed, nudged him in the ribs and smiled politely up at Charlotte._

_"Are you on a mission or somit?" he asked, being his nosy self. This made her chuckle. "Yes, I want to find my Auntie, her name is...Iracebeth?" she asked carefully._

_The Tweedles gasped; and they as they fully realized her auntie was the wicked Red Queen. _

_Dum lost all his manners and ran away screaming "Help! Help! Down with the Bloody Big Head!"_

_Dee rolled his eyes._

_"So you must be Queen Mirana's niece?" he asked carefully. Charlotte; taken aback from Dum's sudden exit nodded slowly._

_"Nah, no worries. Don't ya realize that half the kingdom don't like her?" he said. She shook her head._

_"Come with me. I can take you to the Hatter and Hare" he took her hand. "They will know what to do."_

_So Dum took her towards the Windmill where at this time, the Hatter had been living with the March Hare._

_The Hatter saw them coming and he waved merrily at them. "Hello everyone!" he called. _

_He was sitting at the long table but instead of wearing his favorite top hat, he was wearing a black French beret. _

_"Tarrant! What on earth are you wearing astride your head?" Dum asked curiously. _

_The Hatter rolled his eyes "It's the latest fashion!" he said, as if Dum had insulted him. _

_Charlotte couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing._

_"Well it is!" The Hatter said indignantly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. _

_This didn't help her urge to stop laughing._

_Tarrant Hightopp smiled as he heard her laughing. The sound reminded him of Alice Kingsley, the girl who had fallen down a rabbit hole. He missed her; his sweet and kind little friend. He remembered how she would always try and take his hat and then when he ran after her she used to giggle. It had been roughly ten years since she left._

_And since those ten years, Tarrant had looked exactly the same since the beginning of the decade as to the end. Time had clearly been still annoyed at him and made him not age at all. This made no matter to Tarrant though - more time for him to make hats!_

_He studied Charlotte carefully. She wasn't Alice, mainly as she was called Charlotte and secondly as she simply wasn't the Alice he knew. He would know when she came along who his little Alice was. _

_Charlotte didn't seem to have the amount of _muchness _that Alice did. Alice had been a beautiful child with a wide and curious imagination. _

_He heard his friend the March Hare (or Tackky as Tarrant nicknamed him) calling for his attention._

_"Don't mind, Tarrant. He likes to live in his own head." 'Tackky' said. _

_Tarrant rolled his eyes._

_"I was just thinking about Miss Alice" he said, inocently._

_"Miss Alice?" Charlotte asked._

_"Why, yes!" Tarrant exclaimed, nearly pushing his tea cup onto the floor. "Alice Kinglsey - the little child from Otherland and she fell down a rabbit hole. It is shown that..."_

_"Atta!" a small voice piped in and they looked down at the table to see a dormouse. _

_"Hello Mally" Tarrant said blankly. He drained his tea in one and swapped his beret with his normal top hat._

_"I wondered who else would be talking about her so much!" Mally scoffed, raising her eyes to the sun. _

_"If you wanna know about Alice, then I can let you borrow a book. It's called 'The Tale of Alice Kingsley'"__Mally said and sat upon her tea pot.(***a/n WINKS***)_

_"I just miss her, that's all" Tarrant moaned, slumping in his chair. Thakery patted him on the back. "Don't worry ma pal. She'll be back soon, the lassie."_

_

* * *

_

Charlotte even could remember how much she had been scared to meet her auntie.

The Hatter had been too scared (or angry, she wasn't sure) to tell her or guide her to where her auntie lived.

So instead seeing as he was the only one brave enough, Tweedledum had escorted her there.

But as soon as they got there, they had both been summoned to Iracebeth herself in her massive throne room.

Charlotte had been amazed at her auntie's palace. It was more colourful than Mirana's and she _wanted _to live there.

* * *

_"And who are you?" Iracebeth had questioned the sixteen year old girl. She was giving the girl a curious look, she swore she could recognize her, or _something_ about her._

_"Are you my auntie?" Charlotte had asked instead. She looked up into the feared queen with admiration and hope. Iracebeth walked off her throne and walked slowly towards the mannered teenager._

_She lifted the girl's chin and inspected her. She gave her the once over and focussed on her eyes. They were a bright golden colour. Iracebeth gasped, dropping her sceptre. _

_"You're…what… your mother's name was?" she gasped, still frozen to the spot. Her eyes never left Charlotte's face._

_"I think her name was…Camilla. Camilla Edgecombe" Charlotte had answered. But the Red Queen's face was in shock. _

_"Where is your mother now?" she asked franticly. _

_Charlotte looked down at her feet and sniffed. "She died when I was four years old. Since then I have been looked after by my other auntie, Mirana." Charlotte looked up. "And then Mirana said that I had another auntie and that it was you."_

_"You're the Lost Niece" Iracebeth gasped and gave Charlotte a tight hug. Iracebeth very rarely showed affection towards anything in her life but when Mirana had said she had a niece whom she'd never met, Iracebeth had nicknamed her the 'Lost Niece' as she wanted to meet her. This was a total shock._

_Charlotte was taken aback from the hug but returned it warmly. She had found her auntie._

_

* * *

_

The only worrying thing about what happened after that was that Iracebeth got over her shock, made her a favourite and a courtier with all the services. It had been a week and her friend Dum had told her he was leaving for Marmoreal to explain to the White Queen that she was staying with Iracebeth.

Only Charlotte had begged him to leave it as she was paranoid she'd never see him again. He had shrugged it off and was on his way out of the door. He would of left then as he planned but it changed when Charlotte had leapt off her bed and kissed him passionately.

That night after Charlotte had fallen asleep, Dum had crawled out of her bed and got changed. He left the castle secretly and Charlotte had awoken to an empty bed. She had cried herself hoarse and vowed to never fall in love again.

Iracebeth (being drunk at the time) had suggested that she get some men and be improper with them. A month later and her way of toughing herself up was sleeping with several guards around the castle. Iracebeth didn't object. Several guards did, but they were either **beheaded** or **bedded** with Charlotte to shut them up.

But down in her heart, Charlotte knew it was bad. So she risked herself to fall in love again, only this time with Nivens McTwisp. He had visited the Red Queen with a message and she'd got angry. Charlotte overhearing had helped McTwisp get out of the palace quickly and safely. Only they never made it to the castle walls. Charlotte had fallen for McTwisp and he was a very young 'man' rabbit. That one time made him scared about moving on.

* * *

_Nivens awoke in the bed chamber belonging to Charlotte Edgecombe and lost himself. He had…disgusted himself, with a human! His mother would of turned tails in her grave!_

_He quickly got up and changed but froze when he noticed that Charlotte was awake. "Errr hello Charlotte" he muttered. He made a move to get out of bed but she cuddled him, her head resting in his soft white fur, inhaling his scent._

_"I love you, please don't leave me" she'd muttered. He nodded and patted her head reassuringly. Charlotte kissed his furry cheek and exited the chamber for breakfast. _

_He got himself changed and sorted, running out of the castle before Charlotte came back. When she returned to her chamber she had screamed herself hoarse again._

_Iracebeth came running and comforted her niece. "Don't worry sweet heart, we shall get back those pesky animals back." She vowed._

_The next few weeks resulted in the Horunvendush Day and the devastating rule of Iracebeth, the Bloody Red Queen._

_

* * *

_

Had she done the right thing following her aunt? Was she a bad person? She proberly was. She sighed and lay down quietly on her bed. She needed some sleep and then she did need to speak to her auntie, the White Queen about her mother, the Golden Queen.

* * *

**Now THAT is the reward of my writter's block going away! See, this was better than last chapter as I rushed it. I thought more and this is longer! whoop! :)**


	5. The Three Royals

**_10.8.2010_ Sorry, I just edited it slightly. Mostly, I added some more information so if you wouldn't mind...LOL  
**

**

* * *

**

**BOOK TWO: Interesting & Confusing Twisting Events**  
_By Rurple101_

Chapter FIVE

The Three Royals

It was once foretold that a certain royal and her only child would be separated by mystery. A certain royal would rest in Underland's family of the throne and that that child lost would be so precious, it had to be lost.

Princess Mirana was a charming princess at the age since her birth. She had been destined by the oraculum that she would bear and give birth to this special young girl. Mirana married well, in love and with the throne (not to the delights of her older sister) to Prince Philip, the most desired man in all the land. Again, he was destined to marry the young princess to become the King and Queen.

A few months into the beloved marriage, her sister demanded the throne as a royal order – something very powerful with law. The whole kingdom witnessed it like a ceremony as her sister only ruled the average sized town of Salazen Grum, a port town with a jolly spring in its steps.

* * *

_Iracebeth literally screamed at her younger sister, the whole kingdom could hear her._

_"I want my land back now! It's MY THRONE! MY CROWN! MOTHER MADE A MISTAKE AND YOU DON'T DESERVE IT! YOU ARE WEAK, PATHETIC AND STUPID! YOU'RE BORING AS HELL AND I WANT MY BIRTHRIGHT BACK THIS INSTANT!" _

_The words rang around like curses and a raging wind flooded into the courtyard at the front of the palace. Mirana leaned into her husband for support as she covered her swollen belly, as if to put her hand over the baby's ears to cut off her auntie's screaming._

_"Racie, that's not a nice thing to say." Came a calm voice behind the royals. Everyone turned to see Camilla, the Golden Queen came out. Her voice was sweet, scent of honey and sweet as sugar. She was the kindest royal in the whole kingdom (even better than Mirana!) and they all loved her. She was more of an adult than the other two sisters and was more like her mother; her instincts were closer and happier. _

_"Oh...I didn't know you were visiting Mirana this week, Cammy" Iracebeth stuttered slightly. _

_"Don't play dumb with me Iracebeth" Camilla snapped. She was a perfect clone of her mother, making her sound like anyone's mother when she told them off. "You are over stepping the line our parents drew for us. I seem to be the only one who has learnt not to bicker, not to be selfish and never order someone to death, unless they fully deserved it!"_

_For once, Iracebeth was quiet as her sister lectured her. She hated how Camilla was her favourite sister but also a bit of a know it all as well. Even worse than Mirana._

_"I only came to visit Mirana this afternoon as I have found the contents of...well if you would kindly step inside I can show you." she explained. Mirana and Iracebeth nodded and followed her inside._

_They went to the study and Camilla sat down in the chair opposite her two sisters. She was always the one to sort them out._

_"You will remember that after the unfortunate death of our beloved father..." Camilla started, eyeing Iracebeth with a cold glance. "Mother has been living with me, or rather she moved out of the family castle in Queast. But sadly just nearly three days ago, she collapsed as she was walking to bed. She had a heart attack and has now passed on."_

_"Mother's...__**dead**__?" Mirana gasped, not wanting to believe it. Camilla nodded sadly._

_Even Iracebeth was gob smacked. She loved her mother as well, she just hardly showed it._

_"This is why she left me the duty of showing and reading out her will. It is roughly the same as when Father died but this time, one of you will receive her wishes and delights of the throne. I will act as the mother figure if you ever need me guys." Camilla comforted her sisters. They nodded slowly in return._

_Now Camilla picked up a piece of long paper and un-wrapped it. It was like the oraculum only it had words instead of moving images._

_**"To my dearest Iracebeth" **__Camilla read aloud. __**"I hope you bear me no ill will. It was after all your bad temper that got hold of you which lead both me and your father to not give you the throne. It was only because we had to choose over the kingdom of Underland or you. But instead Mirana and Camilla have to allow you some authority. You will be allowed to remain at your castle on the lovely Crimson Sea coast. Just be good to know that I won't point the finger of blame at you for past events (even if your sister's do). So I am trusting Camilla to hand you over my Royal Bracket. It is a family heirloom and quite price-less. Hopefully you will like it as it has red rubies incrusted in it. In return I ask you to treat this kingdom like your friend. Love Underland and I shall forever love you, my daughter. Love Mother."**_

_Camilla paused reading and out of her pocket she took a case and handed it to Iracebeth. Her hand trembling and eyes watering, Iracebeth took the case and opened it to reveal a dazzling rubies encrusted bracket. Her mother wasn't kidding when she said it was price-less. She nodded and Camilla read on._

_**"To darling Mirana. You shall be the one to receive my blessings, sweetheart as I read ahead of time before I wrote this and sweetheart, this is it! The child growing in your belly is the historic of all of Underland. It says from The Oraculum, that you name her Lily (my middle name) and that she will be the most desired princess of all the land. There is also another part of the future I will read and fear it shall be the cause of my death as Absolem warned me. Listen to him. When he says 'don't read it' he means it. I bless you and King Philip. I am sad not to see the beautiful Lily grow up and play with me, but maybe that will be something you can always remember me by. I support all of you, my daughters as you are all very special to me, including Iracebeth (though I wouldn't understand why you'd cast her out). You listen to Camilla. Help Iracebeth and you will be rewarded. If the time turns dark (again I cannot reveal) from the family, another stroke of luck will come. Sigh. I have already said too much! Goodbye my darling. Love Mother."**_

_Mirana was sobbing so hard now that her black make up was running down her face. Iracebeth too wasn't crying, but looked very sombre. Camilla handed a bigger box to Mirana with shaking hands, she took it. Opening it she let out a cry and dropped the box. Iracebeth picked it up and rested it on the desk. Inside laid some little girl's clothes, including a small tiara with diamonds in the rim. _

_"Mother's funeral will be in a week." Camilla said, hugging each of her sisters carefully before leaving her sister's castle, towards her own in Queast._

_

* * *

_

Alice walked along the corridor towards the Royal Gallery and was permitted entrance by one of the guards standing there.

She quickly looked towards the portraits of the Royal Family.

She searched endlessly for a few minutes, running along the aisles looking until finally she found what she was aiming for.

The portrait was of the original royal family. It also had a family tree on the side, to show the position of the royals.

_Queen Esther married to the late King Henry of Underland, mother of Iracebeth, Camilla and Mirana._

_Mirana married to King Philip of Sandhurst._

_Iracebeth courting (but not shown) Prince Justin of Snud__  
_

_Camilla married to Prince Thomas of Iplam, mother of Angela Charlotte._

It showed a _much younger_ Mirana with her husband to the far left hand side. She was beaming while her husband, the King Philip had his arm round her back. He had a kind looking face, with a slight flush on his cheeks, as if someone had made an embarrassing comment.

Next to the right was who Alice guessed was her mother, the former Queen Esther of Marmoreal, but was without her husband.

_This must have been painted after their father died_; Alice guessed and continued to the next part of the photo.

Next was Iracebeth without her husband also.

_Maybe her husband didn't come until later?_ was Alice's next said that he wasn't shown so she shurged it off.

But she was interested to see yet another two people in the painting on the very far right hand side.

The older lady had golden cream hair and was curled at an angle to make her face look smaller and kinder. She was nearly as identical as the former Queen and Alice wondered if she was Mirana's auntie. Alice's eyes went to the younger girl who was also being held in the strange lady's arms.

Only Alice thought she _recognized _the face. It _looked _like…

Without a moment's hesitation, Alice fled out of the Gallery and ran all the way to the Royal Library.

She went straight to the section on '_History_' and then looked for the royal family.

Twenty minutes later, she found what she needed. It was a book called '_The Kings, Queens and Royals Of Underland_.'

She grabbed it of its shelf and laid it down on the round table in the centre of the room. Quickly she flipped through until she found the time period she needed. Settling down, she began to read.

**It had been foretold that this century's series of changes in the Royal family would be the deepest. **

**There was of course the introduction of three children instead of the healthy one or two was shocking. First there was bossy, bad tempered and greedy Iracebeth Matilda, who wanted the throne to use at her disposal (which was shown shortly after this book was published) when she ruled over Underland in chaos.**

**She used animals (after being captured) for her furniture and made her home in her castle by the sea a horror castle. Anyone who went in usually never left it, as their head may end up in the moat floating around her fortress. Only when the time came, Lady Alice defeated the Jabberwocky and ended her rule.**

Alice rolled her eyes; of course she'd be slipped in somehow.

**Then the darling, caring and sweet Mirana Florence, the bird of the children who **_**originally**_** was given the throne by her mother, Queen Esther of Marmoreal and father, King Henry of Underland. **

**She immediately was the better solution to greedy Iracebeth, helping by creating numerous potions which have helped Underland's health and security systems, including the famous **_**Upelkuchen**_** and **_**Pishsalver**_** potions which help guard the rabbit hole portal from Upperland **_**(which the famous Lady Alice is from**_**) and which the Champion used several times. **

**Mirana _also _helped bewitch Underland from such people as the champion to 'lose their memories' slightly to help normal people forget. But this was ages before Lady Alice was even destined in Underland.**

_I wonder if she regretts that choice, _Alice thought darkly.

She'd hated that her memories could wash away from her, despite being quite easy to remember if she tried.**  
**

**She helped the security of Underland and the Outlands, helped maintain a peaceful atmosphere about the kingdom. She loved each and every creature, no matter what shape or form. She was selfless and kind, battling her elder sister through her childhood and later in life. She even went as far and made an oath to never harm a living creature, which is a very strong bound. **

**Maybe it was to make herself not hurt anything which (is guessed) runs in her blood. (Being related to Iracebeth).**

**Mirana married Prince Philip of Sandhurst (a foreign land to Underland) when she was twenty one and together they had a child named Lily Esther, after her mother who died three months before she gave birth. Lily was also the mysterious type as the most interesting story to cross hands is of her disappearance. **

**When Lily was eight years old, her father and her went on a trip to see her auntie, Camilla at her castle in Queast. Only they never got there. Princess Lily disappeared completely and her father came back with absolutely no memory of his daughter at all. **

**He even forgot his wife, Mirana and his purpose as a king. He then soon married Iracebeth which made her Queen and Mirana was heartbroken as well as worried sick for her daughter. **

**Lily has never been found to this day. She should be roughly twenty by now. She was a dark haired child with dark blue eyes and a spring in her step. She had a charming personality which the kingdom dearly misses.**

Alice was _amazed_.

Poor Mirana!

Her husband forgot her, married Iracebeth and her daughter went missing!

But she saw the information she needed from the Gallery was only in the next few paragraphs.

**But the last princess sibling to Iracebeth and Mirana, who was slightly older than Mirana, was by far the best and most remembered. **

**It is unknown where she and her daughter are now, but there is no doubt that Camilla, the **_**Golden Queen**_** was the most prepared, organized and most pure for the throne. **

**So Underlandians wonder why on earth their parents chose between Iracebeth and Mirana when Camilla was clearly the most perfect for the job? **

**The answer was simple; she **_**didn't want**_** to be Queen. She wanted to be normal like anyone else and didn't like the idea of being a royal that much. But over time, she got used to the idea.**

**Camilla married quite young, ignoring her other sister's bickering and stayed to her chambers, studying and generally knowing her surroundings and rights to the kingdom. She knew how to act in public, she understood her mother's actions and dealt the best of the grief when twice, and death came close to her. **

**The first time was on her sisters Mirana's nineteenth birthday party (This date is the most well-known date of the assignation of their father, King Henry).**

**From what the sisters have said, Mirana accuses her sister Iracebeth, stating she cut her father's throat in public, in the ballroom while dancing with their mother. **

**Iracebeth said that Mirana had cast a potion in their father's drink which made him have a sudden heart attack.**

**But Camilla's view was stated as the truth. She very rarely spoke in public, even while celebrating when she was younger. **

**She was twenty one at the time and Iracebeth being twenty six.**

**Camilla witnessed a man on top of the dais in the main ballroom (Where the dance had been held and left abandoned while everyone danced) and threw a sword across the room, nearly missing herself and her mother, Queen Esther. **

**This case meant that no matter whose version was true, blood spilled from the King's throat and he collapsed onto the dance floor as he was held by his beloved wife. **

**Camilla's second visit with grief was when her husband of six months, went on quest across Underland to socialise with some people from the Outlands, and never returned. He was pursued dead after several failed rescue parties tried to find him. Only his clothes were found in the remains of a burnt out fire to the south of Iracebeth's castle. **

**She hated her sister ever since, as it was the week after he went missing, she found out she was pregnant with Princess Angela Charlotte. **

**Later in life, something caused the Golden Queen to slowly vanish over time. But all we know is that Angela is still out there but in disguise. She said (**_**before she vanished**_**) that her mother **_**'died'**_** when she was four years old. **

Alice closed the book.

Mirana must have known all of this.

How can a group of sisters be so different yet so mysterious?

But one thing was for sure, she knew where the Princess Angela was…

* * *

_Sorry it took so long! I'm getting there! But remember I need to do my other stories as well. May be a while till next chapter. I hope it's long enough! :D_

_Please review kindly :) xx_


	6. Mally Gives Up

**BOOK TWO: Interesting & Confusing Twisting Events**  
_By Rurple101_

**Chapter Six**

Mally Gives Up

* * *

Mally was fed up with Alice.

She had been very irritated when the 19 year old version of Alice Kingsley appeared and Tarrant took an interest in her in more ways than one. Mallymkun had waited her entire life to find the right dormouse to settle down with.

But _no_, she had fallen for a human, a mad hatter, and the maddest in all the land, Tarrant Hightopp.

Mallymkun may have been just a dormouse, but she was certainly not mousy and cuddly with her friends. She's feisty, determined, brave and always _en garde_.

She first met Tarrant on ironically a date itself but turned into a disaster. She was walking paw in paw with one of her friends who had suggested going on a fake date. But it had turned out that being the good friends they were, they hadn't realised they were crazy about each other.

But they had been walking through a field and ran into some field mice.

Mallymkun, not scared had brandished her (at that time) was just a needle but snapped as one of the field mice bit through it! Her friend had been taken and never knew what happened to him.

If Tarrant Hightopp_ hadn't_ been walking among the Windy Field at that time, then Mallymkun would have been taken as well.

As one of the field mice had grabbed her from behind, Tarrant had bent down and whispered "_You should never manhandle ladies like that_" and picked him up himself until he let go of Mallymkun.

He ran off as soon as he was lowered by the Mad Hatter and never looked back.

_Tarrant went down on his knees until he could see the cowering dormouse carefully. He helped out his smallest finger to her in a friendly gesture "Tarrant Hightopp, nice to meet you Miss…?"_

_Mallymkun felt her fur turn slightly red and took his finger and shook it gently. "Mallymkun" she finished. Tarrant smiled at her._

"_What did you do to bother the field mice?" he asked, curiously._

"_Nothing!" Mallymkun spluttered before bursting into tears. Tarrant frowned and found a piece of tissue in his pocket and handed it to her. She took it gratefully and blew her nose._

"_They took my friend!" she cried, the sobs shaking her small frame. _

"_There, there Mallymkun, I'm sure that your friend will be fine. Ok, those field mice seemed quite nasty but it must be a silly game their playing." Tarrant said softly to her, hating how he couldn't even put his arm round her._

"_They grabbed him, he bit through my needle!" she continued. "So now I won't be able to defend myself!"_

_The Hatter held up on finger "One moment."_

_He took off his hat which (she noticed) had a pink salmon coloured ribbon around it, was tall and slender and held many hat pin. Tarrant peered closely at it before choosing a very small hat pin right at the back and handed it to her. She took hold of it and felt it. It was very stiff so no field mice could bite through it. It didn't bend and was nice and shiny. It had a nice looking end with a small pearl on it._

"_Better?" he asked as she inspected it. She nodded and beamed up at him. "Thank you…Tarrant was it?"_

"_Aye" he answered. He leaned closer still to her. "Would you want some tea? Some friends of mine and I have tea parties nearly every day!"_

"_Why __**every**__ day?" Mallymkun asked._

"_Because we, well just me I suppose, are waiting for Miss Alice to return. She must be…I don't know how it changes in Upperland but I suppose she is around twelve now? She came here six years ago." Tarrant explained eagerly._

"_I would __**love**__ to come!" Mallymkun squealed. It sounded fun and she already was in love with Tarrant. (Crap did she JUST think that?) Instead she blushed._

_He offered her his hat. "Why are you showing me your hat?" she asked, confused._

"_You can travel by it. I should know, I came up with it. I am the Mad Hatter after all!" Tarrant giggled hysterically as if to prove a point._

_Mallymkun remembered. His name was Tarrant Hightopp. _

_She had been in the palace when Her Majesty, Queen Mirana had fallen from her horse on Horunvendush Day, when the __**entire**__ Hightopp clan had died at the hands of the Jabberwocky. So Tarrant was the only one left._

"_Climb aboard! I put the hat on my head and then I can still speak to you as I walk." He explained. Mallymkun obeyed and climbed onto his hat. It was a weird experience and was careful as he put the hat on his head and started walking through the field. _

"_Just a tip for later" he whispered to her. "Don't hang around here for your outings with other dormice, Mally."_

_Even though he couldn't see her, she had blushed furiously. He had called her **Mally**, a name she hated people calling her. But strangely she loved how he made it sound. _

_**I need help**__, she thought._

_

* * *

_

But she had gotton on well with Thackeray and Tarrant at the tea parties.

Tarrant made her some special clothes and hats for her and treated her _specially_. But then after a while, it had worn off and she was _just_ Mallymkun again. He barely called her Mally after that and she _missed _it.

_Seven years passed…_

Then one day she had heard McTwisp and the Tweedles arguing over something. She followed then to where the rabbit hole portal from Upperland. Having not a lot of experience with it she had asked "_What's going on?"_

McTwisp had then told her to look through the keyhole. What Mallymkun saw was a younger looking lady, around twenty years old and blonde curls cascading down her back as she crawled out under her dress in her petticoats.

"_Who's that_?" Mally had asked again.

"_ALICE_!" the Tweedles had yelled excitable.

"_Who is Alice?"_

"_The person who is supposed to slay the Jabberwocky on Frabjous Day!_" McTwisp said. Mallymkun in all truth hadn't understood.

"_It's the WRONG Alice_" she'd said, determined to convince them – no dice.

"_She's the right one, I'm sure of it!" _McTwisp had argued back.

A few minutes later and the young lady called '_Alice'_ stepped out of the door, walked down the stairs looking around at Underland curiously. But the interesting thing was that she was only two feet high! "_Curiouser_ _and_ _Curiouser_…" she'd spoken, amazed.

"_I am NOT convinced!"_ _Mallymkun half screamed at McTwisp._

"_Well, that's gratitude for you! You cannot know how difficult it was to find her. Trailing one Alice after the next for weeks on end...not to mention almost being eaten by large drooling creatures waving meat cleavers at me. And you would not believe how uncivilized the animals are up there. They wander around entirely unclothed, growling and barking and yipping. And they do their. ..ahem... shukm in public. Can you imagine? I had to avert my eyes! I'm still very upset by the entire experience." McTwisp exploded in frustration. _

_The Dodo bird studies the young lady – who stares right back in fascination, as if she'd never seen a dodo bird before. "She could be the right Alice."_

_The the Tweedles got started. "And if she was, she might be."_

"_But if she isn't, she ain't."_

"_But if she were so, she would be." Mallymkun just blocked it out._

_But then Tweedledee asks "Who are you?"_

"_Alice" the young lady answers, in a posh but gentle tone._

"_She's the WRONG Alice!" Mallymkun announced, satisfied. She was also scared, this Alice was very pretty and if the Hatter set eyes on her…_

"_How can I be the WRONG Alice, if this is MY dream?" Alice huffs back at the dormouse._

"_We should consult the Oraculum." The dodo bird says quickly before a fight starts out._

_Alice meets Absolem and he says she is 'hardly Alice' whatever that means._

_But as they showed her the Oraculum it seemed to her that Absolem was correct. Despite the moving image looking __**exactly**__ like her, 'Alice' backs away. "That's not me!" she says, fear in her eyes._

_Mallymkun is delighted, now 'Alice' can bugger off home._

_But 'Alice' closes her eyes, stands still and pinches herself. She then opens her eyes again. "That's odd" she muttered to herself "Pinching always works."_

"_I could stick you if you like!" Mallymkun offers a bit too gleefully._

"_It might actually work. Thank you." Alice says kindly. _

"_My pleasure!"_

_Mallymkun approaches and stabs her toes. Alice screams "Oww!"_

_But then there's a CRASH and they all turn around. There is the Bandersnatch and they all run away._

_But Mallymkun notices as Alice runs, she stops and faces the Bandersnatch. Desperate, Mallymkun runs forward. "Run you great lump!" she screams to her as she stabs her gift from the Hatter into the Bandersnatch's right eye. _

_The Bandersnatch roars as Mallymkun runs away with its eyes happily. She runs back to the tea party and settles into the atmosphere._

She had going to ask Tarrant then about their feelings. She was considering declaring her love for him as she started her walk across the table top towards him. He was either snoozing or in his madness covered mask with his head bent low and his hands in his chest. But then…

They heard the sound of Cheshire, an annoying and teasing cat who got on everyone's nerves. Only he didn't seem to be alone.

"_Are you coming or not?"_ he said in his sneaky voice and he appeared in the clearing in the teas onto the blank patch in front of Thackeray's house.

Tarrant's head snapped up and gasped, along with Thackeray. But Mallymkun groans as Cheshire leads 'Alice' into the gate but this time she has scars, Bandersnatch Scars.

But Mallymkun is surprised when Tarrant leaps up from his chair and runs along the table top. As she looks on, her heart breaking, he leans down to her and whispers "_It's you_!"

"_No, it's NOT. McTwisp brought us the WRONG Alice!" Mallymkun screams at him. _

_Tarrant mutters to himself distractedly. "It's ABSOLOUTLEY Alice!" I know you anywhere!" He turns back to the table to scowl at her "I know him anywhere!"_

_Thackeray giggles madly and grins back at his friend. Then Tarrant grabbed Alice's hand and lifted her over the table, not scared by the hand contact at all._

"_Your late, you know. Naughty!" he says playfully and makes her a chair._

Ever since that day and the days that followed, Mallymkun had hated Alice. She had stolen the Hatter from her; all hopes and chances to get to him were lost as he was always with her.

All she had to do (which she had never done in her life) was give up and watch as this was a battle she couldn't fight.

* * *

**Ahh poor Mallymkun (yay i learned how to spell her name right!) and soz if this chapter is too small. but 'alice undercover' is coming along nicely. :)**

**CHAPTER 3 OF THIS STORY HAS BEEN EDITED AS WELL AS I GOT A FEW MISTAKES WHEN I WAS ANGRY :d only a few facts have changed  
**


	7. Princess Revealed

FORGOT TO MENTION: this chapter was inspired by **To Honor Thy Lady **by **_futrCSI1490_**

* * *

**BOOK 2: Interesting and Confusing Twisting Events  
**_By Rurple101_

Chapter Seven

Princess Revealed

* * *

I hurried from the Library, past the Royal Gallery as she hurried to find Tarrant at once. If she was to explain what she found out to anyone, then it had to be him.

_Where was that Hatter when you needed him!_?

"Tarrant?" I called before deciding to go outside and search for him there.

I heard swords clashing and I spotted him…_fighting with a guard_. I was going to go other to him and demand what was wrong but then I saw that several people were watching the fight with amazement. Then I stopped and realised what I was seeing.

The White Knight, the Queen's _top guard_ (besides my position) was fighting with my dearest friend, Tarrant Hightopp (whose chest was _completely and utterly_ bare) which was (_for me defiantly_) very _arousing_.

_Control your emotions __Alice__! _

**_But its so…_**

_DO NOT FINISH THAT THOUGHT!_

**_But…_**

_No buts!_

**_But look!_**

_Oh, my god…I see your point altogether…_

It was then that I realised I was staring in awe at them. Nobody had noticed, _thank lord_.

But then I was left to myself,_ should I intervene or just stand and watch?_

So instead I sat down and watched as they fought. I couldn't help but notice seeing as all Tarrant was wearing was a pair of loose trousers, barefoot, not hat and of course a bare chest - which in Aboveland, would be _very _improper. But also arousing as ladies never really see men's naked chests.

_Oh no, now I'm thinking about watching Tarrant, up there, half naked. Please lord, save me before I turn into a beetroot_.

I found some paper and a pen on the table and decide to write a small review of what I theorised.

After a while after they paused to take a break. Tarrant seemed to have spotted me, sitting alone at a table, writing frantically onto some paper and quite red in the face.

He put his sword, blade first, into the ground and cleared his throat which made me raise my head. My expression cleared and I grinned at him.

"You know _something_" he mused as he wiped the sweat from his face.

"I know a lot of things" I played along but winked at him. "_But _there are things which must be discussed seriously. I know –"

I lowered my voice serious and quiet "_I know_ who Princess Angela is."

He looked at me in surprise and burst into laughter. "_Oh Alice_" he sighed after he finished but sat down next to me after seeing my face fall slightly "Princess Angela is dead for sure, as well as _dearest _Princess Lily."

"How can you be sure? I have been in the Gallery, the Library and gathered a very logical conclusion to who she is. It's so simple and _I bet_ Mirana knew _all along_!"

He seemed confused. "_Explain_."

"_No_" I toyed with him, running the pen down my chin playfully. "I shall tell you later when you have finished your duel."

"_and _no offence _at all intended_ Tarrant, but you don't smell too good at the moment and you can't like being all sticky." I added before he could answer back. He grinned.

"_Wuld yer let meh sport yer colours m'lady?"_ he asked in his Scottish brogue which sent shivers down my spine. I looked at him confused.

He reached up and tugged at my ribbon in my hair which happened to be in the same colour blue as my dress. I nodded, reached up and undid it, making my hair fall down and hide my face.

He boldly reached up as well to tuck my hair behind my ears. He noticed that it made my whole frame tremble slightly under his touch but I tied my ribbon firmly round the handle of his sword and kissed his cheek softly.

"_For _luck" I said simply and he pulled back, completely surprised. He got over his shock and kissed my cheek in return.

"Thank you" he said and strolled back to the White Knight, who seemed to be determined to win.

* * *

I watched the rest of the fight, trying to resist the _passion _full of _fire _raging deep down inside me.

I was experiencing feeling I had never thought of or hated more than this. _I am a lady! Not a sexual animal! Oh lord, please make it go away!_

It was the image of seeing Tarrant of all men, with the White Knight (who must have been boiling deep inside his armour which he refused to take off) , sweat rolling off him, his abs showed and muscles tensed and coiled to break or defend the blows from the offending opponent.

_This is why my mother hates my difference!_ I thought, it was because she was worried I would become the beast I felt like, even though I hadn't done anything!

Tarrant was _only practising_, he was training, but also he'd drawn quite a crowd around them.

Several ladies of the court (who _KNEW _I and him were '_destined_' to be together – was I jealous?) flirting and calling shamelessly at him. I was fully satisfied that he was more into the game than the catcalls and cheering.

_If you ever touch him, you'll have me to deal with!_ I thought evilly in my head. _If ANYONE touches him..._

"Mr Hightopp! I LOVE YOU! But sadly the woman _you love_ will _die_!" came a familiar girlish voice from behind me.

Before I knew what was happening or I could move, a hand was around my throat and I saw a knife. The whole crowd gasped and the two fights men stopped at once. Tarrant looked outraged and his eyes turned orange immediately.

"_Charlotte_! Leave Alice alone!" he roared. The whole crowd froze as he stated walking forward.

But my mind was stunned. _Tarrant…loves me?_ But I shook that off as I hatched a plan.

"_Ahh_.." I choked out. "_Hello **Princess Angela**_, do us a favour and make history, tell everyone where you have hidden your mother and cousin!"

Everyone gasped, _including _Queen Mirana who had just walked outside. "_Charlotte_…? _What_, Alice?" she said, absolutely flabbergasted.

"_Hehe_, might as well get it out while I'm here, shouldn't I **_Angela_**? You have never told your aunt have you?"

"I am **_not _**a _PRINCESS_!" Charlotte (or Angela) screamed, shaking me hard.

I ignored the speech and my hand slipped down, stretching to take my dagger which was just under the hem of my dress. I grabbed it as soon as Charlotte tightened the knife and drew it down my neck.

Ignoring my dagger, I raised my elbow and hit her in the eye, she let go of me and I grabbed the knife, twisting her so both arms were behind her back and arms twisted upwards. I took her knife and threw it so it hurled and stuck into the tree trunk.

Charlotte wriggled but I kicked her in the ribs with my knee and she stopped. Breathing heavily, I got her up and face the completely frozen White Army and crowd.

"Just need a word with this one. Tarrant, Your Majesty, a word _if you please_!" I hissed through my teeth and shoved Angela inside. Mirana and Tarrant came to life again and followed me inside to complete and utter silence.

* * *

_**Please review and rate! Sorry if it seemed rushed but I think it was good! :D I was going to be mean and end the chapter where Charlotte grabs Alice but I though 'naahhh'**_


	8. The Truthful Past

_By the way, I have a link to what I have shown (in these books!) what Underland looks like – as in the Royal's titles and etcetera. Link top of profile)_

_

* * *

_

**BOOK TWO: Interesting & Confusing Twisting Events**  
_By Rurple101 & BiGbLuEeYeS1136_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight "The Truthful Past"**

* * *

I dragged Princess Angela into the room next to the courtyard's doors. She moaned and I heard a dry sob as I flung her into a seat and made two guards stand next to her, ready to grab her if she fled. I stepped back and tried to get back my breath after that rather brutal attack.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Tarrant, his chest still bare and looking at me with concern. I took my cardigan off and offered it to him. He took it smiled slightly. It was a dark black so it didn't look too girly on him, though he did smell slightly, despite me not minding it as much. Queen Mirana walked in and stared down at her niece. I started on the princess.

"_Well_! I bet all those people out there or yourself didn't NOT expect a defence like that your Highness. Please pardon me as it was a self-defence move." I stated.

No flicked of emotion or reaction from Angela at all. I sighed.

"Sorry to be blunt but why have you hidden your identity all this time?" I asked, sitting down and looked at the girl who was my age and fiddling with her fingers.

She didn't answer. I sighed and looked at Mirana.

"_Aggie_, tell her. She has a right to know, the whole kingdom does! You're their _princess_!" Mirana sighed, running her hand down her face and looking very tired.

"I am _NOT_ a princess, Auntie Mirana!" Angela hissed unfriendly. "I _never_ wanted to become a bloody princess! It will not be me who takes the throne! At least Aunt Racie knew that she would never burden me with the throne!"

There was a silence as the words rang in the air and the Princess hung her head in shame, the tears becoming more frequent as she started to cry. I handed my handkerchief over to her and she took it and blew her nose. She calmed herself and looked up at me and the Queen.

"I refuse to speak while those lot are present!" she demanded, nodding her head at Tarrant and Mirana. I nodded and they and the guards left the room. I turned back to Angela.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen, I'm twenty next week." She sniffed.

"Can you tell me your story of your past? I mean, how was it growing up in a palace?"

Princess Angela sighed and looked Alice in the eyes. "I'm not a…"

"I'm not saying that, Angela. But you need to get used to being called what you were born into. Just explain your life to me." Alice reassured her. Angela sighed and looked down at her lap as she spoke.

"I was born in a time in Underland when my aunties had _only just_ fallen out" she said, her voice a mere whisper. "The kingdom hadn't had time to get over the fact that the once friendly atmosphere in the castle where they grew up with my grandparents."

Alice interrupted. "How did the kingdom know it was friendly? Mirana told me that she despised her sister from the day they met each other."

"Of course that is what Mirana would say. Iracebeth said it as well. It was all a lie that part as it made things clearing on how could the people of Underland stand going through my aunt Iracebeth's reign of terror. It told Mirana that she would never look bad next to her. Iracebeth found this out as Mirana thought of this, years ago…and my auntie…kept to that plan to pay her sister back for making her look bad. She realised that was what she did to lose her birth right, the crown."

"That's…very complicated." Alice said, slightly stunned at this news.

"That is why, my aunties made that up – it was too confusing to understand." Angela continued. "Anyway, Underland was very confused on how to deal with it. And the bad thing as once Iracebeth made a public announcing of yelling at Mirana and her husband while pregnant with Princess Lily. The good thing is that I know my mother was the person to deal with them as she told. It was when my grandmother, Esther died."

"After that, of course there was the birth of my cousin, Lily Esther Howard-"

Alice interrupted again "_Howard_?"

"That was the Royal Family's name, Lady Alice."

"Ohhh, go on."

"Anyway, so when Lily was born I was roughly four years old but it is strange how I remember everything as if it was yesterday. I remember the shape of her cheekbones, the colour of her flushed and soggy face, and the smooth texture of her skin. I remember holding her and hugging her close, she turned out to my best friend when we grew older. But when I was twelve I suffered a loss." Angela sighed, thinking back to when the worse had happened.

"You would of read somewhere from a popular book; _The Kings, Queens and Royals Of Underland_?" Angela asked Alice and she nodded.

"Well what that book says is _rubbish_. The author of that book doesn't say but it was _me _who wrote it. It is the only book about the Royals of Underland which most of it is _true_. I remember as well as seeing my cousin after being born me writing in it. I…I was _forced _by…_someone _who was blackmailing me to write it and tell it to my mother who passed it to her sisters and then the entire kingdom. It is a myth that King Philip lost his memory. He was forced to marry my aunt, she told me _herself_!"

"It _isn_'t a myth however that Lily disappeared. I…have a _feeling _she died many years ago but…there is like an _instinct _in me which demands me to find out the _proper _ending of Lily. The instinct tells me that my best friend is still alive but bound." Angela sighed.

"What do you mean Angela? Are you saying that you were blackmailed to write the book and make everyone believe the faked story? It does sound slightly…confusing to me." Alice explained.

"IT IS MEANT TO BE CONFUSING! HE HELD A KNIFE TO MY BACK IF I REFUSED TO WRITE THE DAMM BOOK!" Angela yelled.

"Why?"

"I don't know!" Angela screamed in frustration. "It makes me no sense at all how my stupid family were so tedious!"

At this time, Mirana and Tarrant came back in, him still in new clothes and both quite confused by the young Princess screaming. But Angela kept screaming.

"_Man_ I wish Stayne _never_ slept with Isla Hightopp and made me do this!"

_Now_, that got Alice's attention.

She turned her head to Tarrant then to Angela. "Who is Isla Hightopp?"

"Tarrant Hightopp's _wife_ who died on the day my auntie burned the Hightopp clan village!" Angela said her eyes closed and opened to see Alice's face in shock and turning to Tarrant Hightopp himself.


	9. Confessing

**BOOK TWO: Interesting & Confusing Twisting Events**  
_By Rurple101 & BiGbLuEeYeS1136_

_

* * *

_Chapter 9  
"Confessing"

* * *

"_Oops_! Did I say too much?" Angela squeaked out.

Alice regained her slight moment of madness and turned back to her. The wave of madness _vs_ her muchness made it hard to listen to the young princess sitting beside her.

"_No_ you didn't. If you don't mind Angela, I'd let you go but would you prefer to remain in the castle as I need to finish this with you at some later time. Would you mind?" Alice said, returning to working mode.

Angela nodded and surprised Alice by hugging her.

"I'm _sorry_" she whispered so only Alice could hear.

Alice smiled and hugged her back and exited the room, brushing past Tarrant rather coldly and walking towards her chambers.

Mirana sighed and Angela stood up and hugged her as well. "Sorry Auntie Mirana, I'm a _horrible_ niece. You don't know the gruesome details do you?"

"What gruesome details?" Mirana asked hocked.

Angela shrugged "Nothing" and walked past Tarrant down the hall as well.

Mirana watched her niece follow the Champion and looked at the Hatter. He seemed to look shocked as well as worried.

He turned to Mirana, meeting her glance "What in the name of _Trotter's Bottom_ do I say to her?"

He fiddled with the edge of his waistcoat, distantly as he rambled. "I mean I love Alice yet how can I be able to tell her in the way I need to tell her about Isla as she will feel jealous or hurt either way?"

Mirana considered him for a moment, thinking it out. Alice would feel upset and a bit alienated. She needed the truth from the hatter. They also just had to confess their feelings towards each other – it was driving her _mad_!

"I think you should go find her Tarrant and explain it all to her. She needs to know she can trust you and telling her your past so nothing like this happens again will prove she can trust you."

Tarrant looked relived and hugged Mirana. "Thank you Mirana!" and he hurried off. Mirana rolled her eyes and went back to the Gardens.

* * *

Alice was livid, furious, angry, _seething_.

How could Tarrant _not tell me_ he was married _before_?

That he was _already_ married?

I could now never be able to be with him if I was cheating with him while he wife, wherever she was, was still attached to him in that way.

And to think I wished that if I got married to him then it would be the first time for both of us, I sighed.

I walked to my chambers, right across my bedroom to my balcony and leaned onto the balustrade.

I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling the cool and gentle breeze around wash over me, chilling my anger and calming her down.

Looking up, I surveyed the view from my balcony, right across Marmoreal and Underland. My childhood land, the place I'd escaped to for freedom. And a place where I may spend the rest of my years, growing old (_can you grow old here?)_ and having a family and grandchildren.

The image of me and Tarrant surrounded by grandchildren filled my mind and I shook it free, wiping the tears that had fallen down my face.

There was a knock on my chamber door.

I sighed and heard Louisiana, my chambermaid get the door. Walking from the balcony, I went to my bed and collapsed on top of it, wrapping myself in a circle and cuddling a pillow.

"Lady Alice? It is Mr Hightopp here to see you."

I got up quickly and went to the door. There was Hatter, looking nervous. I thanked Louisiana and walked through to the balcony, motioning Hatter to follow me.

"So?" I started, sitting down in one of the chairs there around a small table. He sat in the other one and looked across at me.

"I think I should explain about Isla. Do you want to hear the sad tale Alice? Tis not a pleasant story to how my wife died."

I froze; she was _dead_? But no part of me celebrated. "Hatter when did she pass away?"

"She passed away many years ago. Years ago when the Jabberwocky murdered my clan. She came to apologise to me for cheating and I got angry and it wasn't' till later that I saw her dead body. Not burnt to a crisp, but bleeding and cut in several places. Her lover, Stayne killed her." He said in a calm voice.

"Right –" I said, slightly confused. "_can you start at the beginning? Then I can understand better."

So he told me the whole story of him meeting her in her fabric shop, how his father had seen the spark between them and set them up. Then how that had turned to a few years sweet marriage. Only to end when he found out she was cheating on him with Stayne for some reason which I thought was linked to Princess Angela's story. Then how when his clan had died he has seen Stayne walking away from her dead body which had made her death a lot more worse to cope with. I knew how he had gone mad and crazy after he'd yelled at her and not had a simple deathbed apology

"Tarrant?" I asked after the sun had set on the horizon and leaned across the table. "Are you ok?"

He looked up and smiled weakly, reaching up and rubbing the side of his face. "Yeah. Makes me feel slightly lonely…"

But he didn't finish as I'd gotton up and hugged him around the shoulders. "Don't worry Tarrant. I'm here."

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! Been catching up with Twilight and Misfits 2009. Just thought I should do this one as well :)**


End file.
